


This is how they end together

by AlexBelanim



Series: Anomaly [2]
Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25827775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexBelanim/pseuds/AlexBelanim
Summary: Many Ben´s knew her and knew what she was capable of. But the truth is that it was something to see to believe. She was the result of a totally unexpected situation that must have been impossible, an anomaly.And that was exactly what was happening around her. Her own energized aura changes the expected actions of things for improbable things that led to inexplicable and improbable results.That is why she does NOT owe gauges where it is not her business.
Relationships: Albedo/Ben Tennyson
Series: Anomaly [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1874002
Kudos: 1





	This is how they end together

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> Yeah a know I should continue my work of Ben G-10, but a get stuck. Like really block out. End the middle of all that, I creat this. I hope you liked.  
> I will continue Ben G- 10, don´t worry. This end to be a series with diferentes Ben´s and diferentes univers because I have a lot a ideas and I just can´t not write it.  
> Well see later and enjoy.

It all started on a sunny day in sector 5 on the commercial planet Xaar-12. Anomaly, Ana for her friends, was there because someone thought it was a good idea to grab the annihilate and dismantle it to sell in parts to the highest bidders.  
While in pieces it is not so much a problem that together, it was not a good idea to have pieces of the most dangerous bomb of all the multiverses scattered by different and doubtful hands.  
That led her to one of the driest, hottest, and most dangerous planets in the universe. "What one has to do to keep realities safe." This planet was not known for being a tourist spot, at least not for decent people, it was the base for smuggling of weapons and illegal technology.  
Strolling between the different junk yards, she saw each little piece with great attention. She stopped when she found what she was looking for around a pile of heavy weights that started their push by the same piece.  
Pushing people out of her way, she stood in front of the vendor and pointed to the piece.  
―How much for this? ―  
―It's a highly requested and rare piece ―  
―Yes, yes, yes, just tell me how much. ― She doesn´t had time, desire, or patience for a sales show. The disappointed face was almost a relief to her annoyance.  
―300 pieces. ―  
―100 pieces ―  
―Too little, 200 pieces. -  
―180 pieces. ― The vendor grimaced before nodding. Ana took out her money and threw it to the counter as she grabbed the piece.  
"At last." Ana believed it was the last of her trip, until she saw a young human with brown hair and blue eyes verbally fighting with an annoying tetraman. “BEN!”  
Ana knew about her powers, she knew she had to be careful. Be more observant and better analyze the situation. She must have wondered how Ben 23 was up to here? She must have done many things, but she was an impulsive professional.  
―Look grotesque! I am not going to pay for a piece that is obviously not worth 800 pieces ―The young human looked with great anger at the tetraman who seemed increasingly frustrated with him. He cared little for him.  
―Listen, little mammal―Ana took less than a second to grab the boy's arm and pull him away from the tetraman who was left with the word in his mouth.  
Ignoring the unknowns of "Ben" she drag him away from all the shops and, even more importantly, from the tetraman. Ana turned around, frowning at him.  
―What are you doing here, Ben? ― The young man turned to see her with a faced eyebrow and a superior posture that did not square much with the Ben 23. "One moment ..."  
― Who you are? And who is this supposed Ben? ― "... Not Ben" Ana patted the face reminded of another guy who looked like Ben, up to a point in history, and who obviously could be in these kinds of places.  
Albedo of Galvan.  
―Wrong subject. Sorry. ― Ana had every intention of leaving if she were not stopped by the human galvan.  
― I think you had some knowledge and I demand that you tell me. - "Ooo, he's earning it" Ana breathed to calm her growing annoyance. Before facing the boy with crossed arms and a mocking look.  
― Oh you wouldn't like to know, Albedo. ― He was surprised to hear her name before frowning.  
― So you know who I am ― Ana started walking away from Albedo knowing that the human galvan would follow her, even if only to find out about Ben. ― How is that possible? ― 

― I know many things, I don't know everything, but almost. And I know how you became that and why. Which I do not understand, but each to each. ― She do not hesitate to apply more sardonic mockery in her voice to Albedo's annoyance.  
― I'm not surprised that your lack of compression ability. ― Ana almost felt the vein of anger come out of her forehead. Who think he is? He asked to give him a good lesson. With a sly smile came up with a better idea, one that would not destroy time.  
― You did it to lick Azmuth's boots ― Albedo about to argue was silenced by Anomaly with a hand over his mouth preventing him from saying any word. ― Which is very stupid in more ways than one, I mean you see this guy with the ego the size of five galaxies and basically you give him more anger trying to recreate his invention just to demonstrate something that he will never admit. ―  
Albedo had a deep frown and a red face of pure anger, Ana smiled internally with her improvised plan in progress, she just had to make him angry a little more and distract him enough so that she could leave without answering any of his questions that would lead him to Ben.  
― And because of this ― She point out all his human appearance, knowing how unpleasant it was for him to be like this. ― Hormones and who knows more. I know that you are now looking for a way to return to your original form and not take advantage of the fact that you can be unrecognizable in more than one galaxy to do what you want. But what to expect for such a one-dimensional thinking being ―  
Albedo now had a puzzled expression with her mouth slightly open and her eyes wide, she took this opportunity of surprise that Albedo had to leave her sight disappearing in a star of light.  
Ana did not notice it, did not know how to look. Because she should be more observant and more analytical, but she was very impulsive. So she didn't realize that the one thing she didn't want to happen happened.  
…  
Everyone knows the beginnings of Ben 23; The boy who lost his grandfather before obtaining the omnitrix and instead of being a hero became a celebrity until the presence of Ben Primus changed his way of thinking and seeing aliens. Now being guided by Azmuth and Tetrax he is following the true path of the hero.  
But that doesn't take away from the fact that he's a 14-year-old boy.  
―How much left? ―Tetrax mentally counted backwards from ten, calming the slight irritation he felt for the boy right now. ―Tetrax! Do not ignore me! ―  
Right now he wondered when it would cost to muzzle him.  
―We will arrive when we must arrive. ―  
―But I'm boriiiing. - Ben collapsed in his seat with a pout. It was at these moments that Tetrax wondered why Azmuth agreed to leave the omnitrix to the boy.  
No, erase that. He already knew why. Despite his childishness and arrogant demeanor, Ben was the only one who could use the omnitrix exactly as Azmuth thought it should be used. The ark that unites the universe and showed it every time when he saved people with or without cameras on the air, when he used his skills to help people, when he gave his money to those in need, in addition to the times he listened to them to help other races.  
― Tetraaaaax! ―Still, it was a boy. The alarm on their ship indicated that they had already reached their destination. Which made Tetrax glad that he knew he wasn't going to take another minute there unless a mute button magically appeared to Ben.  
The Delta-20 plumbers' space base was located near a peaceful and universally open planet. That means it was normal to see aliens from different worlds pacing in and out of the plumber base.  
Tetrax would have to give a package from Azmuth while Ben watched and learned from Tetrax how the subject was handled politically. By order of Azmuth that, in his words, "It is necessary to learn the importance of good relationships for peace between people."  
To which Ben replied, to Tetrax's amusement, “Shouldn't you be coming too? You know, to learn how to be nice and not a rough old man. ” Tetrax was sure that if he hadn't laughed underneath he wouldn't be in charge of this mission alone with Ben.  
Upon landing at the plumbers station, Tetrax could see the slight tremor of excitement in Ben's leg or as he curled and unscrewed his fingers expectantly. The boy was excited despite the fact that his face showed a distant and indifferent gesture. If Ben was good at anything it was to cover up his feelings.  
This was something that equally amazed and worried him. Ben grew up from the age of ten in the middle of entertainment, it was logical that he acquired acting skills and how to hide his true emotions.  
Although useful, on camera and against enemies, Ben covered up his feelings all the time no matter where he was or with whom. This led him to notice well the small gestures that Ben had to decipher how the boy really felt.  
It gave Tetrax a bad taste in his mouth about this. That Ben was so aware that his emotions could be used against him was sad, but he did not rule out the usefulness of this teaching that he provided to the little hero.  
They tackled and entered the base of the problems without any difficulty, earning a few passing glances that were ignored. Ben did his job keeping his enthusiasm and amazement as low as possible.  
Ben was briefed on the mission and knew this would be easy. Go to the Magistrate, give him the information, a courtesy talk and they leave. He didn't really understand why Azmuth ordered him to go learn something he already knows.  
"Will it be punishment for the time I yelled at that cameraman?" In his defense, this guy was making very ugly comments about the aliens and other people around him. He must have seen Vominton's attack coming.  
Whether or not it was a punishment, Ben was glad to go to base and be able to see the plumbers in action. Job that reminded him of his grandfather and that he wanted to do when he was old enough to enter the academy. Tetrax concentrated on the conversation with the magistrate, leaving Ben free to admire everything else.  
―It does not have anything special―  
―I know, I don't even know why Azmuth let him keep the omnitrix to this Earthling.―  
Ben did not change his expression among the ill-intentioned whispers were some agents near them. That apparently they did not have the ability to modulate his voice because the comments not only reached him but Tetrax and the magistrate. The second one ignoring them like Ben and the first one giving the boy a slight look of verification. And as Ben expected, he was unchanging before the gossiping plumbers.  
What did you expect? What would get angry and make an outburst? What would hit them or make a scene? Ben grew up with these kinds of derogatory comments, there is nothing in this universe that can win him over that he could not face.  
The sound of explosions followed by sirens from the base mobilized the plumbers around him. SWAPFIRE began attacking the plumbers, pushing through them and freeing the prisoners from the base who soon charged at the plumbers.  
―Ben!―  
―I'm on it Tetrax! ― Ben transformed into a BIG CHILL flying through the halls to find the person in charge who had disappeared from the scene. Plumbers can take care of prisoners loose, for him the important thing was to get the person responsible.  
Ben arrived at the armory where the alien was located, checking between the shelves before grabbing one of the weapons. Ben launched an ice attack frightening the stranger who stumbles backwards releasing the weapon in his hands.  
―Sorry, they are not for sale. ― Ben went intangible dodging the blaze of fire before flying to the criminal trying to freeze him instead. Which did not work since it burned all the ice that was thrown at it.  
―You're not very intuitive, are you? The heat melts the ice ―  
―Then let's try something different ...― Ben hit the omnitrix transforming into human and then transforming into a FOUR ARMS that began to grow from his sword arms attacking the other.  
This one jumped backwards dodging the attacks before launching smoke bombs that left Ben invisible for a few seconds, long enough for the other to transform into ECO ECO giving a loud cry that stunned Ben until he was transformed.  
―H-How?―  
The transformation of ECO ECO fell with a purple halo of light showing a young man a little older than Ben, with white hair held in a short ponytail and purple eyes what most caught Ben's attention was the cheeky smile he gave him while waving with his left hand the stolen weapon plus a copy of the omnitrix, which scared Ben before leaving in his confusion.  
"WHO IS HE?"  
…  
―His name is Albedo ― Azmuth said with calm, even tone, displaying two images on the holographic screen; one of Albedo galvan and another of his human version held by the plumbers' cameras.  
Ben saw his mentor with folded arms and a pout, expecting more information than just a name. Although nothing Azmuth would say was going to end his state of nervousness, it would most likely only upset him more than it was. Since finding someone else with something similar to the omnitrix was not a good sign.  
―Albedo was my assistant and trainee at Galvan Prime, but his obsession with the omnitrix as well as his anger at me for letting you have the omnitrix blinded him. He left to make his own copy. A lower one, I must say since it is tied to the original and that's why you saw it trapped in a human version. ―  
― Long short history, you crazy assistant left your planet to make his own omnitrix, which did not work for him since he is trapped in a human body and now wants to have the original omnitrix ― He told Ben as if explaining a children's story. Azmuth grimaced unconvinced about the situation, wondering what the rebellious galvan was thinking.  
―That is my best guess―  
―Then, why don't I take my omnitrix? ― Ben pointed at his omnitrix wrapped wrist to highlight his point.  
―That's what I still can't figure out, his only goal in entering that base was to steal a weapon from a known criminal, but other than that he didn't grab anything else. ―  
― Well, whatever your plan is. I'm going to stop him. ―  
Azmuth crossed his arms behind him back with a stern gesture looking at the arrogant boy.  
― This is not a game, Ben. Albedo has the same abilities as you, you must be careful when you face him. ― Ben pouted with his mouth, although he still nodded at his mentor, demonstrating that he had heard his words of warning.  
…  
Ben was in his BIG CHILL form chasing Albedo in his GOO form, on a ship that Albedo had boarded alongside some mercenaries carrying illegal technology. Same ship that had been stopped by plumbers. Also so that Ben could capture Albedo.  
Each Albedo ice attack easily dodged it in its gelatinous form. Ben groaned in frustration as his attacks couldn't stop him. Changing strategy, he attack towards the ceiling causing it to collapse. Albedo was distracted by the broken ceiling giving Ben time to approach him in his intangible form passing through Albedo's body freezing from inside.  
Albedo tried to avoid it by switching to SWAP FIRE, but Ben switched to RAT at the same time launching himself to the blows, managing to weaken him until he returned to human form, passed out. Ben smiled as he returned to his own human form, before calling Tretax on the comlink.  
―Tetrax, I have Albedo. Left wing, storage area. ― Static was heard before hearing Tetrax's voice  
―I'm going there, Ben―  
Ben approached Albedo with the electromagnetic handcuffs that Azmuth always insisted him carry and scolded him whenever they did not see them with him, as if he were his father.  
"Well, he's more father than mine" Ben shaking his head at those thoughts while handcuffing Albedo. Giving your full attention to the passed out human / alien.  
Albedo was in an uncomfortable position with his head being the greatest support of his body and his arms were twisted, checking that no one had arrived, Ben settled Albedo on the ground, carefully taking his head and stretching his limbs, giving him a good look at his human appearance.  
According to Azmuth, Albedo's human form must have been an exact copy of his, which obviously was not. Albedo had platinum hair and a slightly paler skin, highlighting his dark circles (What didn't sleep?), His eyes were electric purple and he looked more mature than he was as well as tall.  
"And of all the things the omnitrix could give him, it was what I needed the most, right?" He sulked with his arms crossed before meeting Albedo's narrowed gaze that made him jump away.  
― Aaaah! ―Ben shouted sharply as Albedo continued to watch him with the same annoyed and tired look. Ben cleared his throat trying to grab his already thrown dignity. Long enough for Tetrax to appear.  
―Good work, Ben. ―  
― Pfft, did you doubt it? ― Tetrax's face let him know that he didn't want to know the answer to his question. Albedo giggled underneath looking at Ben with mockery. He frowned at her angrily and pouting in his mouth only drawing more ridicule from Albedo.  
― Aw! Was the baby angry? ― Albedo said loudly. Ben crossed his arms grinning mischievously at Albedo.  
― We are having so much fun, don’t we? Well, we see if you still smile when we go with Azmuth! ― Albedo let out a growl of annoyance lying on his back. Ben couldn't help but let out a funny smile.  
…  
According to the agreement between the plumbers and Azmuth; Albedo would go to a containment cell at Alpha-9 where one of the safest jails run by plumbers was located. Albedo's crimes were not so serious to lock him in the projector. Which surprised Ben at first until he read what his crimes were; small thefts, transporting illegal technology. Despite that, the whereabouts of the technology were unknown, so a decision was made to question him before locking him up.  
Albedo had been locked in the closest base since his capture, with his omnitrix wrapped in a metal cloak to neutralize him. Since Azmuth did not appear at the base to neutralize him and would have to do so when they reached Alpha-9. Ben stood guard with other plumbers.  
Ben was sitting watching his social networks and his busy schedule on his new phone, created by Azmuth despite being seen from the ground, in front of Albedo's cell that had a transparent wall to see it. The anger phase was over and now he was in frustrated thoughts.  
―Tretrax captured the criminal and still he gets the credit―  
―Did you expect anything else? He's only here because Azmuth feels sorry for him. ― The plumber's indiscreet whispers passed through Albedo's ears. Who turned to see them with the subtlety that they did not have to later see Ben who was following their attention on the phone.  
He couldn't tell if the human couldn't hear them or was just ignoring them. Although he could be so distracted that he just wasn't paying enough attention to his surroundings, he could use this to his advantage. Make the child carrier angry with the other plumbers to create a distraction so they can get out.  
Albedo smirked before speaking.  
―Do they know what they say about you? ―  
―The fact that I am useless? Or am I just here for pity? You will have to be more specific. ― Albedo widened her eyes in surprise before straightening up in her place, Ben never left his eyes on the phone and his bored face made him see that this was not something at once. Albedo found this fact interesting.  
―You know, and you're not going to do anything? ―  
― If I did something for every annoying comment I hear, half the world would be in hospital"  
― Why not? ― Ben took his eyes off his phone seeing Albedo's non-innocent smile and evil glare.  
―You really are out of your mind, right? ―  
― Why? Why am I doing what I want? —  
―You hurt people. ―  
― Saving people hurts people equally, even if they are evil. ― Ben cringed in his place, remembering not too long ago that he didn't care if it meant he would have fame and attention. ― What about that face? Did I make you sad? ―  
Ben noticed Albedo who was looking at him with ridicule, an epiphany came to him.  
― You are not evil, just very selfish and arrogant ―  
― Is that supposed to be an offense? ― Albedo raised an eyebrow in doubt without seeing that the young man wanted to arrive, who gave him a soft smile leaving him speechless.  
― No, it means you can still do things right. ― He said while stroking his own omnitrix remembering his change of perspective he had with Ben Primus and Azmuth. Albedo fell silent before lying down in his seat again while Ben returned to his seat in silence.  
…  
The ship that would carry Albedo also included Ben and four other plumbers. It was taking Ben's will not to show his discomfort at not being with his own companions. The only one to notice it was Albedo, so he knew he never strayed far from his own peers.  
Ben remained on guard in Albedo's containment cell. Both without talking or making noise, the first one staring at his phone and the second staring at him. Which only added to his discomfort. Ben was trying to sneak into his place, he took his second glance off his phone to see Albedo who smiled cheekily at his attention.  
"He's doing it on purpose!" Ben was going to give him a mocking comment if it wasn't for the fact that one of the plumbers entered the containment room.  
―Ben, Azmuth is on the communicators, he wants to talk to you. ―  
―Why? ―  
―Apparently he was just talking to you. ― Ben preferred to ignore the plumber's biting tone, knowing that Azmuth was a very big influence and even a little attention from him caused envy since he only showed it in really "important" things. Ben knew it, that doesn't mean he understood it.  
Ben got up heading to the communication booth leaving the plumber and Albedo alone.  
― Damn kid. ― He muttered. How did a simple human have more rank than he, a full plumber?  
Albedo saw the plumber with a narrowed look before rolling his eyes, at least with Ben he was in a quiet silence, he did not want to hear the complaints of a simple plumber. He noted the humanized Galvan's frown before speaking again.  
― And that boy took hold of Tetrax's success in capturing you, I don't understand why we didn't launch him from the ship at once. ―  
― He was the one who captured me ... ― Albedo had no reason to defend him, so he attributed this action to the fact that he did not like the incorrect information. The plumber frowned at him, incredulous at what he said or upset because he corrected him, he didn't know how to say.  
― Then it must be even more useless than him. ―  
― What does that say about you? That you didn't even have a slight chance of catching me compared to Ben Tennyson? ― Albedo gave him a condescending tone annoying the plumber more than without hesitation he threw a blow to his jaw causing him to fall to the ground.  
― What do you think you're doing?! ― Both, plumber and criminal, turned to see newcomer Ben who was frowning in anger they had never seen before. Even the plumber felt an ounce of fear from that look. ― I asked you a question; What do you think you're doing? ―  
― The prisoner tried to escape― ―  
― Don't insult yourself with such a silly lie, and more importantly, don't insult me. If Albedo really tried to escape we wouldn't be having this conversation because you would be dead. ― Ben wasn't sure of that statement, but because of the fearful look the plumber gave him, he didn't want to rectify himself. ― Go back to your post ―  
The plumber groaned again without even bothering to hide it before heading to the door.  
― I hope you are aware that this behavior will be reported to your superior ―  
― Excuse me? ―  
― Beating a prisoner without reason is considered an abuse of power in the plumbers system, behavior that must be punished. ―  
― And who do you think- ―  
― I am Azmuth's protégé and agent for plumbers on orders above Beta, Alpha, and Omega, the top line of any delta guard plumber, therefore your boss. Do you have another silly question or are you done? ― Ben crossed his arms staring at the plumber who was beginning to sweat coldly without believing how aware he was of his position among the plumbers for being protected from Azmuth and taking the omnitrix with him.  
Without saying another word the plumber withdrew, leaving both carriers alone. Albedo was still on the floor feeling the itch from the blow increase, Ben stepped up to help him only to back away from Albedo's defensive demeanor. He stood as Albedo recovered at his own pace and sat in his place.  
They were both silent again. Ben pretended to be focused on his phone again this time without feeling Albedo's gaze that was thoughtful.  
― … Why? ―  
―Your strength is not making questions, is it? ―  
― Don't try to avoid the question, you know what I mean. ― Albedo stared at Ben, who returned his gaze, raising the phone to his lips thoughtfully.  
― It was ... it was the right thing to do. ― Albedo was somewhat surprised by Ben's low, but true tone. ― Besides, I had been bugging him for a long time, so it's a nice extra. ―  
Ben gave her a bright smile that spread to Albedo since his lip wanted to contract in a small smile of response.  
…  
They arrived without any other problem at Alpha-9 base. As the plumbers escorted Albedo to the interrogation room, Ben left them to meet Azmuth, who was with the magistrate in charge of the base.  
―What's up, Azmuth? ―  
―Can't you give a proper greeting? ―  
― Nopp ― He said highlighting the last "p" only to mock Galván who let out a sigh without desire, although a small smile was painted on his lips. The magistrate saw the interaction of these two and could only shrug without giving it much thought.  
― I was confident there was no problem. ― He mention to Ben who crossed his arms.  
― From Albedo? No. On the other hand, I think you should teach your plumber a lesson in abuse of power and the consequences of it. ― Both the magistrate and Azmuth looked at him in surprise before Ben continued. ― Agent Tratus hit Albedo without any justification. Then he wanted to lie to me saying that it was to stop an escape attempt, but Albedo had not even removed his handcuffs. ―  
―I see. I say I'm surprised, but it would be a lie. It is not the first time that plumber Tratus has had such a complaint. ―  
The conversation was abruptly interrupted by an explosion. The three saw the origin of this where some plumbers were shooting through the smoke, where prisoners were trying to escape and Albedo.  
― Close all the gates! Don't let Albedo escape! ―  
― He won't ― Ben transformed into Big Chill going through all the mess to find Albedo. Between the attack some prisoners managed to escape and steal weapons from the plumbers, only making it difficult to find Albedo.  
Ben saw Tratus and Albedo, the latter in human form, facing each other. Tratus was shot down while Albedo was standing with a plumber's gun pointed at him.  
―The boy was right, if he wanted to escape he would kill you. ― Albedo said with a dark smile. Ben heard the time on his watch running out, but that didn't stop him from going forward to protect the plumber with his body waiting for a shot that never came.  
Ben slowly opened his eyes to meet Albedo's narrowed dark gaze, his lips raised in what seemed to be a growl and the gun still pointed at them, but without firing. Ben stood up in front of Tratus protecting him from Albedo's attack.  
Albedo raised the pistol high, firing away from both plumbers' sights at the control panel releasing the last prisoners causing further chaos and giving Albedo access to release his omnitrix. Transforming into BIG CHILL he left the weapon throwing a frigid breath at Ben and Tratus, the latter to save himself pushed Ben to the ground.  
Albedo frozen his arm with the omnitrix before approaching his face. Ben felt Albedo's icy breath, and despite being at a complete disadvantage he was not afraid of Albedo.  
― We are even ―  
…  
Albedo ran away. Like every time they met. Ben was between fed up and waiting for Albedo's next alert. Azmuth concluded that Albedo gets the technology for his own scientific interest to achieve projects where in Galvan it would be prohibited. Obtaining monetary resources by selling illegal weapons. So he was not a very high-class criminal, if it were not for the fact that he is the owner of a semi-functional omnitrix, in the words of Azmuth.  
Each encounter that the two carriers had was not as Ben expected, it felt more like a game than a real battle of deadly enemies like those that came out in their comics. Ben was withdrawing if he felt that he was going to seriously hurt him, although he did not do that in any of his enemies, and Albedo seemed to pay him with the same coin. He did nothing to seriously harm him.  
It was one of the facts that stood out the most in Ben's head right now, in his room holding a pillow alone with nothing to do, it gave him time to think deeply about Albedo, something that had been fluttering in his head for a long time. weather.  
"He is not a bad guy" It was the most approximate conclusion that Ben gave Albedo, remembering how the last battle this had pushed him to lock him up, but at the same time had saved him from an attack on his back.  
He knew him wasn't a bad guy, just that him wasn't a good guy. Him was selfish and arrogant, but not the way him want to conquer this or him want to be the richest of don't know what.  
Azmuth had said that Albedo only acquires resources for his own research, research that might not be frowned upon in Galván. Ben assumes him has to see something outside the omnitrix because at no time has him tried to remove it, he used his own omnitrix as a tool for an end instead of "the most powerful weapon in the universe".  
Thinking of Albedo made him remember the talks and ridicule that were exchanged. They were never to show superiority, but as a mockery between friends. As if they have known each other forever and could get along wonderfully.  
"I bet we'd get along better if Albedo left crime behind." Ben shakes his head. He doesn't want to get along better with Albedo, he wants to capture and stop him. Anything that happens from there is going to be Albedo's decision.  
Ben turns on his bed, burying his face deeper into the pillow with the image of Albedo's mocking smile fresh in his mind. A slight blush along with a smile were present in him without being able to avoid it.  
…  
―What did you want to talk about, Tetrax? ― Azmuth asked staring at his employee. Tetrax looked determined and slightly annoyed, but not with Galván but with the situation Ben was in.  
― I think the Albedo case should be assigned directly to the plumbers. He is not an Omega class criminal, not even Alpha. Calling us every time he does a little robbery only distracts Ben more, I'm sure the plumbers can easily take care of it. ―  
There was some reason and logic to what Tetrax was saying, but I guess there was much more to it than what he was saying and he wanted the truth. Tetrax was disturbed, specifically wanted him to accept his proposal and it was not the first time that he said something similar, although it was not usually so direct. Something he knew or something he sensed to have that need to keep Ben away from Albedo.  
― What is the real reason? ― Tetrax seemed to ponder this for a moment before sinking down and looking down.  
― I've been on missions with Ben, and he never faced an enemy like he has faced like Albedo ―  
― I don't see much damage done. ― Azmuth knew the few violet tendencies of these two. Something that puzzled him and seemed interesting at the same time, because he did not know the reason behind this.  
― That's the problem! Ben is very careful when attacking Albedo. As if he doesn't want to hurt her. He doesn't seem to fight in an effort to catch him, but as if it were a game… ― Tetrax flexed and released his fingers in a nervous gesture. ― Also because of the way they talk or how Ben talks about Albedo. Azmuth, I've seen all that guy's eyes and this is the first time Ben has a look like the one he gives Albedo. And I don't know why this happened, but I think we should keep it away before it gets worse and it hurts. ―  
Azmuth opened her eyes and mouth slightly in surprise, understanding Tetrax's rationing. The description he gave him coupled with Ben's unusual behavior he has shown lately. I was only aiming for that conclusion.  
Azmuth turned her back on Tetrax, staring at the screens with only one intention.  
― I'll call the plumbers. ―  
…  
The next time Albedo stole something, and it was detected, there was no Ben to stop it. He was upset by that fact. Did he think that some simple plumbers could stop him so much that Ben wasn't worth showing up for? He showed his anger by beating the plumbers a little, too, with his RATH form.  
The second time this happened, Albedo knew that someone had reached for Ben not to fight him. Not that he cared, but he had grown accustomed to clever responses and sarcastic comments rather than annoying silences or screams from plumbers. Ben, at least, made his fights interesting.  
The third time he knew that Azmuth was directly preventing his protege from seeing him, he had attacked in one area on earth. It was impossible that Ben 23 did not come to fight him to go out on camera or whatever he does on earth.  
Albedo did not know why this feeling that twisted his guts when he did not see Ben, and blames that fact on being more careless with his next robberies, almost tempting to let himself be captured to see the blue-eyed wearer. He thanked his intelligence that he returned to his senses and did not.  
He returned to his ship / guard, calming himself of these emotions of need and nervousness. Already calm he could think of the last weeks and the latest events. He wanted to see Ben, that was obvious. What he doesn’t understand is why?  
He was annoying, with his smart responses to her teasing. Always an answer, a counterattack, a little mental battle to see who closes his mouth to whom. Very stubborn, he never gave up no matter that his intelligence and skill with technology would always be one step ahead of him.  
He was always there to stop him or to stop the next criminal, he never stopped insisting that he was not evil just selfish, as if that made him change. He was too good, to do good, to help people, to do the right thing, to cheer him up, to fight him, too good to make him admire him.  
Albedo widened his eyes in surprise at his conclusion, letting out a small "oh" from his chapped lips with the sudden need to say someone else's name. He already knew what he had and shouldn't have it.  
It was illogical, they were on the opposite side of the law, more because of him than Ben's. They were of two different species, although the omnitrix solved that. The ages were different (it was not true; Galvanians have different terms of age than humans, at most he would be one to two years older than Ben). Ben was the good, he was the bad and that could not be refuted, just could not.  
Still, he couldn't help but smile as he touched his heart and felt his heart beat at the thought of Ben. And he could only blame one thing;  
"Stupid Hormonal Body"  
…  
"I should be happy, right?"  
Ben wondered lying in the living room armchair, after spending all day with his agent on promotional contracts, but could not help being more distracted than usual. Thinking that he has not had any alert or sign of life from Albedo, and that only hindered his work.  
So much so that they stayed beyond the scheduled time and only left after 12 in the morning. That upset his agent, but he didn't say anything like other times that he's been distracted and ruined his "perfect schedule." Although he did say something strange to him;  
― I hope you to understand, as someone famous you have to be careful in any type of relationship. The least I want, and believe me you don't want it either, it's a scandal ―  
That was confusing. Which relationship? What was he talking about? All he did was think about Albedo.  
Ben rose like a spring from the chair with his eyes open and a marked blush covering his ears. "Oh no "  
He went so deep into his thoughts comparing his current situation with others and evaluating his feelings, that he didn't notice when Tetrax and Azmuth had entered the common room only to see him turn in the long chair with his hands covering his flushed face.  
― Is there a logical reason for your behavior? Or is it one of those teenage moments you have? ― Ben stopped looking slowly at Azmuth who had his eyebrow raised waiting for his answer  
― N-nothing! I did not do anything! ―  
― That wasn't my question, but I'm glad you didn't do anything wrong. ― Ben under his flushed face from the gaze of both adults. ― And well? ―  
― Aaam, well, it's not a teenage thing. Well yes, but it can also happen to adults so it is not exclusively a teenager. What I mean is, it doesn't matter anymore. I better go to my room. ― Ben tripped over his words as he spoke to them.  
Azmuth stared at the path where Ben went before sighing. "So, he noticed" he shared a look with Tetrax before going to the control room where a message from the plumbers was waiting for him.  
…  
Tetrax could not have been unhappier with the situation. The only thing he wanted to avoid now has to witness it again. An alert sent them to Galvan Mecamorfica where, apparently, Albedo was nearby and given the situation, not only Azmuth was called but also Ben to stop him.  
So Tetrax could only put on his best nonchalant face at the behavior Ben wanted to hide; Staggering his fingers, nervous, moving his foot slightly from side to side, expectantly, biting his upper lip, anxious. The boy wanted to see Albedo, and that was what both adult aliens knew.  
― Remember Ben, the primary mission is to protect the core from the Mercamorphic. ― Ben nodded at his mentor's words, without giving him second contemplation.  
Azmuth knew about Ben's feelings, therefore he didn't want him near Albedo. His rationalism dictated how such a relationship would end in disaster, and though he didn't want to admit it, a protective and embracing feeling surrounded him every time he thought of Ben. It was not unusual, nor was it normal. But see the child's life in his own perspective. Solitary, without friends, even his parents spent it traveling to different parts of the world without contact with his first-born, he reminded himself when he locked himself in xenon, the difference is that he did it of his own free will. And Ben was removed by the decision to help and not lead a "normal" life.  
Since the reason for his loneliness was his invention, the best he could do was guide and protect him.  
…  
Ben expected many things when it came to Albedo; A theft of alien technology of the largest caliber, it has done so many times. An illegal arms sale, nothing new there. Theft or destruction just for fun, normal in Albedo terms. But he doesn't expect to see Albedo as a prisoner of a damaged Mecamorph to fix his code.  
How did him know Albedo were a prisoner? The necklace he had gave him a good idea. Ben was more scared than he should be and was more worried than he was allowed, but he couldn't help it. He knew that Azmuth said that the main thing was the nucleus of the mecamorphs, but who was Ben but he saved everyone.  
Ben fought against the mecamorph while Albedo continued working against will if the sounds of pain, by the electrical pulses of the necklace, gave him every time he stopped, made him understand well. He really tries to ignore it, but his eyes traveled to Albedo every time he heard his suffering.  
―It seems ... to matter to you ― Ben froze for a second in his Diamond form when he saw how the yellow mecamorph turned to see Albedo who stopped at his work when hearing those words. ― I wonder what would happen if ...―  
The mechamorph stretched one of his limbs against Albedo. Without thinking, Ben got in the middle of receiving the entire attack aimed at the scientist, the result was inevitable when he passed out and returned to his human form from the attack.  
Albedo just stared with a shocked expression knowing that Ben. The boy who has been teasing and fighting for months, whom he mocked in every battle, who no matter how hard he tried did not leave his thoughts, protected him. To the. The villain. The criminal.  
― Now that is not a bother. Go back to your work! ― Albedo saw the mechamorph ordering him and his expression changed from surprise to pure and unchanged rage. Ignoring the pain that the necklace gave him use his omnitrix transforming into Humungusauros mercilessly attacking the mecamorph, who had no opportunity for Albedo's anger.  
He attacks until time is up. Tetras arriving, along with Azmuth and some plumbers, to the core room. Albedo turned to see his former teacher with narrowed eyes in obvious annoyance. The plumbers were targeting him with their weapons and he knew his omnitrix was not available, not with last use. Still, he had a small bomb in his pocket that would destabilize the structure of the room, giving him enough time to escape as they concentrated on the collapse.  
His eyes traveled to the unconscious boy near the core that was being checked by one of the plumbers. He would have time to escape if he activated the bomb… Ben would not have time. With a sigh, he raised his arms in surrender. The plumbers gripped him tighter than was needed to bring him to his knees and raise his arm with the omnitrix toward Azmuth.  
Albedo's gaze colliding with Azmuth's was a silent conversation. Albedo showing his anger to his former mentor, surprised by the look of knowing he had. They both knew why he didn't try to escape, they both knew the reason was a few yards away and unconscious. Azmuth would say nothing. Albedo would not confirm anything.  
Taking away the center of the omnitrix left Albedo disabled from the omnitrix's abilities, Azmuth let them take him away trying to ignore the worried look Albedo gave his protégé.  
…  
Ben woke up in the plumbers' infirmary room. The last thing he remembered was the figure of Albedo throwing himself into the mecamorph, so he could only assume that he had saved him. A smile of illusion blossomed at the thought that perhaps it was for him, but he suppressed it as quickly as it appeared.  
Azmuth arrived with his newly awakened protégé to talk to him about the events, bringing Tetrax with him thinking that he would need it to calm the boy down.  
― Ben. ―  
― Azmuth, what happened? I only remember that Albedo beat him up with Malware. ― Azmuth remained silent, analyzing the cheerful note in Ben's voice, it really gave him hope that Albedo would make that gesture of help for him.  
― And so he did, then we managed to capture him and disable his copy of the omnitrix. ― Azmuth mentally prepared for the next part.  
― What?! Why did you do that?! ― Ben was surprised, if the capture of Albedo was inevitable in part the part of his omnitrix was not necessary, at least he did not believe that it was now necessary. He had saved him. Didn't that count as a good thing?  
― Ben, we both know that Albedo is a dangerous and wanted criminal, leaving him with the omnitrix would be a mistake I am not going to make. ―  
― But he saved me, and he also didn't want to mess with the mecamorphic nucleus, he was forced! ―  
― He is still a criminal ―  
― Ok, he is not a good person. But he is not a bad person, he is just something selfish and arrogant. Don't you have a chance to show that you can improve? ― Ben touched himself on the chest to emphasize his unspoken point, which Azmuth understood; Ben was selfish and arrogant before, he believed that Albedo could change as he did.  
Azmuth did not have that much faith. It was not as similar a situation as Ben believed, but he has no doubt that Albedo had some goodness within him. Something he had seen in his time as an assistant and somehow still held him. Despite the fact that saving Ben was more of a sentimental act than a true belief in doing the right thing.  
― I cannot say what Albedo will do, only what he did. And for what he did, he will be prosecuted with the proper authorities. ― Azmuth didn't let out the grimace at Ben's aching face, he wouldn't let the boy convince him to get into it to help Albedo. Albedo didn't deserve it and he wasn't going to let Ben get dirty for his crimes, all the more so with his judgment clouded by his own feelings.  
The door to the infirmary swung open, revealing a very agitated plumber.  
― Albedo has escaped! ― Azmuth gave him a bored look, almost waiting for this event, before seeing Ben again who seemed sad and a little upset.  
― Do you still believe you should have a chance? ―  
― ... He's not a bad guy ― was the only thing Ben said looking down.  
…  
Some time passed and all signs of Albedo disappeared. Ben didn't know whether to be frustrated or happy. On the one hand, he didn't know where Albedo was, but otherwise he wasn't doing anything wrong, and that was a good thing.  
Ben was now walking to the base from Mr. Smoothi sipping a smoothie thoughtfully before being caught from behind and led into a dark alley. With his mouth covered and his back to his attacker, he could only put into practice the training that Tetrax forced him to take, and that he was not going to admit that it worked.  
Knocking over his assailant, Ben turned to meet narrow, familiar purple eyes.  
― Albedo? ―  
― I'm glad you haven't lost your ability to say the obvious, Ben ― Albedo dusted himself off from his fall, Ben still didn't believe it and wondering a thousand things, some made by his cheesy feelings that made him blush. ― Take a picture, it will last longer ―  
― Wow, I can't believe you quote me now ― Ben exaggerated the dramatic gesture making Albedo roll his eyes with a loving smile. ― What are you doing here? They will capture you, if they find out ―  
― Oh, don't you? ― Albedo brought his face closer to Ben's, earning a blush from the human.  
― O-Of course I do too. I-I'm just giving you an advantage, since I always win ―  
― Sure ― Albedo did not believe him and his heart swelled just because Ben did not want to capture him. ― That's not important. I need your help. ― Ben crossed his arms and shifting his weight onto one leg with a defiant gesture.  
― And what makes you think I'm going to help you? ― Albedo took out a small pout and put on his best puppy eyes, something he saw Ben do, which stopped him once and stuck in his memory.  
― Please ...― Ben knew then, that he is lost.  
…  
― Ok, let me see if I understood; Dr. Psychobos stole one of your artifacts, which he will use as a mind control weapon throughout the city and so you need to get it back, plus you want to kick him for stealing, but he has minions and you can't do it alone. So you asked me for help. Am I correct? ― Ben was holding onto Albedo's chest while he was riding his gravity suspension motorcycle.  
― You have improved your compressibility. ―  
― Whatever… ― Ben made a dismissive gesture. ― Just to clarify, it has nothing to do with recovering your omnitrix ―  
― As I said earlier, no. Use the omnitrix as an easy escape and disguise, which I can easily imitate with my superior intelligence. ―  
― Ok, and this artifact, is it illegal? ― Ben stood up to Albedo to see out of the corner of his eye his scowling gesture.  
― Completely legal, got it with money. ― Albedo puffed out his chest saying this with a solemn gesture.  
― Legal money? ―  
― Eeeeeeeeeeeeh ―  
― Albedo― Albedo rolled his eyes, knowing a scolding or complaint was coming so he did his best, distracted Ben. He sped up causing Ben to tighten his grip and bury his face in the hollow of his shoulder. ― Albedo! You're an Idiot! ―  
He let out a loud laugh without being able to avoid it, feeling how his cheeks were flushing from the proximity, his only consolation was not being the only blush.  
…  
They passed between the boxes of the old warehouse so as not to be detected by Dr. Psychobos, a copper-colored BRAIN surrounded by his mechanical henchmen. Albedo signaled to Ben, then pointed to the center of Dr. Psychobos' workbench where the stolen artifact was.  
Albedo devises a plan to get his technology when he sees Dr. Psychobos lift a purple colored energy battery; a component that could make your omnitrix work again. Ben stares at him waiting for the plan, until he notices his eyes fixed on the piece that Psychobot just picked up.  
― Albedo ― The newly called sees him with a mortified face, a mental debate over whether to get his omnitrix back or keep Ben's trust intact. ― What happens?―  
A shot close to his made them react. The minions had found them.  
…  
Albedo was fighting Dr. Psychobos in an arms battle, trying to hit the shots while dodging the mind control beams, while Ben fought his henchmen so that they did not reach them.  
― What are you fighting for? If we could come to an agreement… ― Albedo stopped as Dr. Psychobos showed the prism on his pincer. ― Help me destroy the boy, and the operation of the omnitrix will be yours. ―  
Albedo's fist trembled a little, Dr. Psychobos thinking it was in anticipation, but the reality was different. Albedo was livid, how dare he put a price on Ben's life? How dare he believe that he would join such an inferior being?  
Albedo fired at his own artifact generating a large explosion that affected Dr. Psychobos the most for being close.  
― Albedo! ― The human Galvan ignored him in favor of launching himself against Dr. Psychobos and takes the missing piece without taking into account the piece of ceiling that was about to fall. Ben transformed into FOUR ARMS holding the piece of ceiling while Albedo put the missing piece on his omnitrix. Ben's watch began to blink. ― You said -―  
― Sorry Ben. ― Albedo transformed into a BIG CHILL by freezing Dr. Psychobos before pushing Ben and becoming intangible out of the building. With both of them out, Albedo flew off, unable to be followed by Ben as time was running out.  
― Dammit! Albedo! ― Ben was angry, trusted him and betrayed him. He wiped tears of fury from his face before seeing his own omnitrix. ― This is going to be a disaster―  
― Truly a disaster ...― Following the voice, he found Azmuth with her arms crossed over her chest and the most annoyed look she had ever given him. Ben who had the decency to shrink into place and look guilty. ― You and I are going to have a long conversation, young man. ―  
…  
― What were you thinking?! Don't call immediately when you saw Albedo! Don't capture it! You helped him regain control of his copy of the omnitrix! ―  
― I didn't mean to ...― Azmuth gave him a withering and quite angry look. ―Well, I didn't want to do that last thing―  
― I'm not interested, Ben. Your actions speak of your own immaturity and your lack of interest in the rules. ―  
― Sorry! I'm really sorry! I have no idea what he was thinking, just… ― Ben lowered his head with his red cheeks before covering his face with both hands. ― You're right to be angry, I was just being-―  
― A stupid lover. ― Ben widened his eyes in surprise as Azmuth knowingly let out a sigh. ― Do you think I wouldn't notice? Excessive attention? The looks? Your care in fighting him? ―  
― Why didn't you say anything?―  
― I thought you could control your own hormones, but I think I underestimated this feeling you have and overestimated your ability to control. ― Ben wanted to die, one of the things he did not expect was a couple conversation with Azmuth.  
― Sorry…―  
― The only thing you shouldn't apologize for is your feelings. Apologize for your foolish and reckless actions, lack of logical thinking and any kind of coherence ―  
― Ok, I understand. ― Ben lowered his head in shame and feeling his teacher's disappointment with each point. ― What's going to happen now? ―  
Ben feared that Azmuth would consider him unable to use the omnitrix and take it from him, he would be alone again, he would never see them again.  
― You are grounded. ― Ben looked up in surprise, but that didn't stop Azmuth. ― The only thing you can get out of this room for is work, your study hours will add up, and you will not have any mission unless it is absolutely necessary, for three months ―  
― Three months?! ―  
― You're right, six months. ― Ben was about to renege again. ― Do you want it to be a year? ― Ben closed his mouth with his own hand shaking his head. ― Well, now there is only one thing left―  
― And that would be it? ― Azmuth took out a screen with a presentation already activated.  
― Since you are entering the puberty stage, I think it would be correct to inform you about this, its effects and human reproduction. In addition to the various species that the omnitrix contains ―  
― Not! That is no longer a punishment! It is torture! ― Ben did not know whether to run or not, since Azmuth seemed determined to inform him and feared what would happen if running occurred to him.  
― This is necessary information that you must learn, believe me you will need it for your Necrofriggian form ― The doors opened, relieving Tetrax, remaining still in his place to see Ben scared and Azmuth as immutable as ever.  
― Tetrax save me! Azmuth wants to give me "the talk"! ― Tetrax simply closed the door, obscuring the view on the other side.  
"The child needs this"  
…  
Ben struggled to sleep tonight, all his thoughts went to Azmuth's five-hour explanation of reproduction and adolescence, "Five Hours I Can Never Get Back." He rolls into his bed trying to fall asleep, when the sound of a mosquito was present.  
Ben followed the noise until he saw a bright spot approaching him. Frowning, he returned to his bed, covering his head with the sheets. Not long after, he felt a weight beside him. He knew he would see Albedo again, he just hoped it would be later than early.  
― Ben ...― Ben just winced, ignoring Albedo. He was showing regret and his hand hesitated between touching the sheets or not. ― I wanted to apologize, about the last time. But I did it for good reason! ―  
Unanswered.  
― I'm not going to use the omnitrix to steal, if that's what you fear. Just to improve my own research ... I can't return to Galván after what I did, not without punishment. And I know it is a lot to ask for trust now, but I am promising you that I will only use the omnitrix for emergencies, and only for that! It is the reason why I take it, in order to protect myself and my research, I will not harm anyone I swear! … Because I don't want you to see me as a bad person. ―  
Still unanswered. Albedo didn't know what to do anymore, he started to get up when a hand came out of the sheets laying him down on the bed and lying on the side of Ben with his back to him, but he had his hand firmly against his chest. Albedo was surprised to feel Ben's racing heartbeat against his hand, but it wasn't unpleasant for that.  
― I am mad, traumatized and tired. So shut up and go to sleep. ― He didn't say anything else Ben hiding his blush against the pillow, but without releasing Albedo's hand from his chest. He watched him for a second before smiling softly and settling down.  
…  
― This is offbeat ...― Ben stood up by Azmuth's voice with his arms behind his back watching with anger and a vein marked, it took him a second to realize that he had let Albedo to sleep last night. ― It seems I have to readjust your punishment time ―  
― O-Ok before you think anything else, I just―Ben was interrupted by the movement of Albedo who put his chin on Ben's shoulder, frowning at Azmuth.  
― Let him sleep, old man. ― Ben was almost tempting to rip his head off. Albedo couldn't care less about Ben's anger or Azmuth's presence.  
― It seems your disrespect has not waned, Albedo. ― Ben was between death and shame, this seemed like one of the soap opera scenes where the father found his daughter with the boyfriend "WHAT is not the case!"  
Alarms sounded indicating that Azmuth had already alerted the plumbers and whatever authority was in the building.  
― You really can't help but get where you don't hatch. ― Albedo wanted to spend a little more time with Ben in his arms, but he did not want to be captured. It would have to be another time. ― I'll call you later, Ben ―  
― As if I left you ― Azmuth was monumentally ignored, when Albedo took Ben's face by turning it gently to leave a chaste kiss on his lips that turned him ten colors of red. Azmuth didn't look angry now, he was pissed off.  
Albedo gave no more talk before transforming into BIG CHILL and disappearing from the building, leaving a flushed Ben, an annoying Azmuth and a confused Tetrax who had just arrived. Ben removed his hands from his face to see his mentor who looked back at him.  
― You are punished for a year. ―  
― Azmuth! ―  
…  
― Ok, this is unexpected ... ― Anomaly was spying on the scene from afar while collecting everything on his cell phone. A gesture between grace and surprise settled on his face thinking of all the possibilities that have just opened up in the face of events.  
She glanced at her phone to find a series of lists, all with half-done phrases, but a name about came out between them:  
Sunny  
― I will have to do a lot of recording of this surprise experiment.― She smile, storing her phone before disappearing into a halo of light.  
Some things should not happen, but when they happen it does not mean that they are bad. Sometimes they are just life anomalies, you just have to flow with them.


End file.
